AHORA O NUNCA
by Marianne du Pre
Summary: Scorpius se había dado cuenta muy tarde que estaba enamorado de Lily, ahora ella se iba a casar y no tendría una oportunidad, sin embargo el solo quería que ella fuera feliz, daba igual si era a costa de el mismo


Primero ya todos sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a jotaká y segundo este shot se lo debía a Val y no se si ya se le olvidó pero como a mi no se los traigo aquí, espero que lo disfruten

Comenten please!

**Ahora o nunca **

Scorpius sabía que una de las pocas características que había heredado de su padre era esa paciencia, e indiferencia con la que veía las cosas, esa que sacaba a Lily Potter de sus casillas y que siempre hacía que terminaran peleando, aun así ellos eran los mejores amigos.

-Lilian es mi paciente

-Yo lo traje así que es mío, lo siente señor "soy el mejor medimago del mundo" este es mío

El entornó los ojos. Así había sido siempre, por un lado poniéndose las cosas difíciles y por el otro sirviendo de apoyo; justo como esa vez que en la cama de Scorpius habían aparecido los apuntes de pociones de Rose y el había estado seguro que la pelirroja se los había dejado

-Creo que Albus se alegrará de saber quien tomó su capa- la amenazó

-Creo que a Astoria le agradará mucho saber que te olvidaste de su cumpleaños y que fue Draco quien compró ambos regalos, con lo sensible que es a todas esas cosas de los detalles y eso…

El rubio se rindió

-Bien, todo tuyo…el próximo es mío

Ella sonrió y le enseñó el anillo que relucía en su dedo corazón

-Zachary me acaba de proponer matrimonio Malfoy así que lo que quieras, ya que me cediste tan amablemente este paciente

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que le molestaba que ella se fuera a casar, estaba furioso y no solo con el mismo sino también con el idiota de Zachary y con ella aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera la culpa de que ella no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le importaba la pelirroja suficientemente a tiempo

-Bien

Fue todo lo que dijo, _bien_, aun cuando una bestia había cobrado vida en su interior, solo se guardó todo en su interior hasta que lo soltó ante Lucy Weasley cuando terminó su guardia

-¿En serio se va a casar?

-Eso dije, Lucy

-¿Lily?- preguntó ella de nuevo.

Scorpius tuvo la ligera impresión de que estaba tratando de poner el dedo en la llaga a propósito

Ella lo miró unos cuantos segundos y el supo que estaba debatiéndose entre decirle o no que se lo había advertido, que le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Lily y que la iba a perder si no caía en cuenta pronto, ahora había pasado.

-Debes decírselo Scorpius, es ahora o nunca

El sacudió la cabeza

-¿Qué mas da si ella está enamorada de Zachary?

Se repitió eso como un loro durante dos meses mientras ella iba por todo San Mungo extasiada con los preparativos, pero más allá de si tenía o no sentido decirle que estaba enamorado de ella lo que lo decidió a guardar silencio fue esa actitud de Lily, ella era feliz y aunque a el lo carcomieran los celos también debía serlo por ella. Aun así mientras la fecha se iba acercando su humor fue decayendo de una manera muy visible, la pelirroja nunca había sido predecible pero esa vez definitivamente su actitud era completamente irracional.

-Te ves mal- le dijo el mientras ambos trataban de impedir que la ponzoña de un vampiro hiciera estragos en la sangre de una pequeña de seis años

-Sólo estoy cansada- respondió con simpleza

-Lily Luna si el imbecil de Zachary se atrevió a hacerte algo te juro que voy a ir a comprobar cuantos cruciatus es capaz de soportar sin volverse loco – amenazó Scorpius

-El es increíble…es demasiado bueno- susurró ella- ¿quieres ser el padrino de la boda?

Sintió como una si una daga se le clavara en el pecho. _Si eso es lo que la hace feliz _

-Desde luego

Y entonces vio como ella se echó a llorar y salió corriendo, miró a la niña que estaba sobre la camilla y trató de eliminar los últimos restos de veneno y luego se fue detrás de Lily

-¡Por Merlìn que las mujeres son complicadas!- masculló y corrió hasta el pequeño solar donde se llevaban a veces a enfermos que ya estaban recuperandose

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No quieres saberlo

-Sí quiere- la contradijo Scorpius

Ella se limpió las lágrimas para verlo a los ojos

-Soy una estúpida Malfoy, creí que tu también estabas enamorada de mi y le dije que sí a Zachary para darte celos…en serio no quieres seguir oyendo –se detuvo un segundo para luego continuar-. Todos me dijeron que no me convenías como amigo y yo como siempre no escuché a nadie y mira donde terminé, voy a casarme con Matt Zachary solo por querer darte celos, lo que ni siquiera funcionó.

Scorpius sonrió y miró a Lily con cuidado, se preguntó còmo era que no se había dado cuenta de que esa fastidiosa pelirroja de ojos azules era todo lo que es necesitaba para ser feliz, todo lo que necesitaba para seguir respirando

-No Lily, no te casarás con Zachary sino conmigo- le susurró el antes de besarla sin el más mínimo cuidado hasta que ella interrumpió el beso para darle una sonora cachetada

-¡Eres un idiota!... ¿Tenías que esperar hasta ahora, imbésil?

Y el simplemente sonrió, la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Ahora sí daba igual que le quitaran todos los pacientes graves del mundo.


End file.
